


Echoes from Cold Walls

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Makoto, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, alain likes to submit, makoto and alain have a secret, makoto depends on alain in the ganma world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Echoes from Cold Walls

They always met at that place, secretly. Alain knew every corner in the palace and he knew where nobody would come. They merely talked, eyes and dark gazes enough, for those days, or more likely nights when Alain had that needy look in his eyes and Makoto understood and followed him silently.  
  
Alain would not let him get away with telling anyone what he liked in the bedroom, that he secretly enjoyed being dominated, being submissive. He knew Makoto wouldn't because he depended on him here. As soon as the doors closed, the smirk was on Alain's face and Makoto's gaze was stern and dark and they danced around each other like two lions about to find out who was strongest.  
  
A grab on a shirt here, a push to the wall there and always, always it was Alain who found himself whimpering in Makoto's grip, his body pressed up close against the other boy's, his needy noises filling up the steril hall that looked everything but inviting, but they made it like so, or rather didn't care as long as they could spend time together like this.  
  
When Alain was then on the cold hard ground, his uniform half undone and Makoto still being fully dressed, Alain had that wild gaze in his eyes, looking up at the tall boy before he felt a hand gripping in his hair hard, being pushed upwards by the grip, a low growl echoing from the grey monotone walls.  
  
Makoto pulls him up by his hair and kisses him hard with Alain shamelessly moaning in the back of his throat, his whole body reacting heavily to the rough treatment. Makoto was good at what he was doing and he knew it, by now he knew every button to push to drive Alain mad, to turn him into a whimpering mess.  
  
With his cheek pressed against the wall that Makoto held him against, he needily rolls his hips back at Makoto only to earn a slap on his butt for being so impatient. Makoto's breath is hot against his neck, so hot and Alain shudders, staying still, and Makoto nibbles at his neck, speaking the first word for the night.  
  
"Whore."

 


End file.
